Getting Used To It
by SinnersLikeUs
Summary: Takes place after Awakened. SPOILERS! The gang is still getting used to all the weird things that have led up to now, especially Rephaim, Stevie Rae, and their new relationship. A day in their lives. Rated T. One-Shot Series. Now Up: Eyelashes.
1. Beginning

**A/N : I JUST finished _Awakened_, like, five minutes ago, and I totally had to get this out because Rephiam + Stevie Rae has now become my official favorite couple of the book. BTW, this is my first House of Night story.**

**Takes place after _Awakened._**

**Disclaimer : The HON series belongs to the fabulous pair, P.C. and Kristen Cast. Not me.**

–

Getting Used To It:

Stevie Rae opened her eyes, slowly adjusting to the darkness around her. She didn't want to move just yet; after all, the week had been long and hard. But the results (for her, at least) were most definitely worth it. She rolled over in her bed, snuggling into the fluffy pillows, deciding that she'd get up and moving when _he _came in to wake her.

She had very good hearing now that she wasn't so stressed out, she admitted. She heard the soft flap of the sheet that she covered her doorway and footsteps—human footsteps—slowly approach her. She closed her eyes, pretending to be asleep.

Her visitor stopped by the edge of the mattress before finally deciding to lay down. Double checking to make sure the red vampyre was asleep, he lifted the blankets and eased himself in, rolling over and spooning Stevie Rae from behind. Gently, more gently than he had ever believed himself capable of, he wrapped and arm around her waist and nuzzled the back of her neck.

"This is a new way of wakin' me up," the _sleeping_ girl commented. The boy jumped, pulling his arm away. She frowned, rolling over to snuggle into his chest. "Hey, I didn't say that I didn't _like _it," she added, looking up and giving him a big, loving grin. "Good morning, Rephiam."

Rephiam had soon gotten used to her strange logic—it was sunset, not morning. However, he knew what she meant. "Good morning, Stevie Rae."

She leaned away in order to tilt her head upward and give him a lingering kiss. He responded happily, smiling at her when she pulled away. "How was your day?" she asked.

The ex Raven Mocker shrugged. "A blur. Flying can only keep me occupied for so long before I start missing you."

Giving him a swift peck on the cheek, she sat up and raised her arms above her head and stretched. "I guess we should be gettin' up soon, huh?" Not waiting for an answer, she threw off the covers and turned, placing her feet on the cold, hard floor. "Dang," she said, shivering. "We really needa convince Aphrodite to splurge for a heating system."

Rephiam also sat up, moving behind her and placing his legs on the outside of her, letting them dangle off the bed. He hugged her and said, "Zoey was looking for you earlier. She also told me to mention that it was not an emergency and that you could take your time getting back to her."

The small, blonde girl sighed in response. Since they had left Tulsa's House of Night, it had been nothing but work, work, and more work. They all deserved a break. Maybe she'd tell Zoey that when she went to go talk to her.

Disentangling herself from her lover's arm, she rose, striding to her dresser to get ready for the day. She made a shooing motion at the boy sitting on her bed. "C'mon, get out. I have to start gettin' ready. I'll meet ya out in the hall, OK?" she said when he didn't move. Finally, he got up, giving her a little wave as he disappeared from view.

After a few minutes, Stevie Rae met up with him in the hall, feeling ready for the night. "All right. We can go now," she stated, taking his large hand in her small one. "Where'd ya last see Zoey?" she asked, ready to find her best friend. He told her the kitchen, and they both set off for it.

The tunnels were almost nice now. They'd renovated even more, adding things to everyone's liking. They passed a few red fledglings, and Stevie Rae waved happily whenever she saw one. Unfortunately, Rephiam wasn't quite that comfortable yet. Kramisha stopped to talk to them at one point, and he stayed silent, looking at the floor rather than the girl. After she had left, Stevie Rae tugged on his hand for his attention.

"Now, Rephiam, they don't bite! Well, not _you _at least," she said, laughing at her own joke. The corners of his mouth twitched up in response. "Anyway, stop be so dang shy. You're already forgiven... Everyone's A-OK with you now." He nodded, and soon they reached the kitchen, where Zoey was happily munching on some chips while Stark sat next to her, always on guard. Aphrodite and Darius were also there, with the blond girl searching the cabinets in vain for something.

"Hiya, Z. Didya need to talk to me 'bout somthin'?"

Stevie Rae felt bad for Zoey. Real bad. She had recently told them that her mother had died, and loaded everyone with work, if only to get her mind off of things. Most of the kids were just happy that she didn't go into another comatose state, but Stevie Rae just really hoped she didn't hurt herself trying to do everything at once.

Stark eyed Rephiam wearily. While it was true that everyone _had _forgiven Raphiem, it didn't mean everyone was comfortable with him, or, in the warrior's case, trusted him.

"Yeah," Zoey said, swallowing her Doritos. "Actually, I was just thinking. I mean, everyone's been working so hard since we got here. Why don't we all go out and so something, you know, _fun_?"

And _this _was why Zoey was her best friend—they could practically read each others mind. "'Course. That's a great idea! What were ya thinkin'?" Stevie Rae answered excitedly. Aphrodite looked up from her quest, momentarily noticing that there were additions in the room.

"Oh. Bumpkin and Bird Boy." Stevie Rae cringed inwardly at Rephiam's nickname. Rephiam pondered on what Stevie Rae had told him when he announced he's be joining her; Aphrodite was _quite___ mean.

"I don't know," Zoey said, answering Stevie Rae's earlier question. "I'll figure something out. Why don't you go round up Damien and the Twins and we'll all think of something." Stevie Rae nodded, dragging her boyfriend behind her and out of the room.

"I really don't appreciate the name given to me by Aphrodite," Rephiam noted, frowning.

Stevie Rae sighed. "Don't mind her. Ya think I _like _being called 'Bumpkin' all the time? It's just her way to show us she ain't goin' soft, no matter how much I'd, personally, like it."

Damien had been easy to find. After all, following the _Glee _music down the hall wasn't all that hard. Letting go of Rephiam's hand, she pulled back the curtain slightly, peaking into the room to see Damien laying down on the bed, petting his cat absent mindedly. She had to be gentle with him—he was still upset over Jack. But he'd made a lot of progress recently.

"Hey, Honey," she said quietly, patting his shoulder as she stood next to the bed. Rephiam stood by the doorway, not sure what to really do. "You in the mood for goin' out later?"

The normally happy teen boy looked up. "Hey, Stevie Rae. Hey, Rephiam." Damien actually _did _like Rephiam. As he'd said when he'd first switched over sides, abandoning Kolana, he believed in love. To him, it didn't matter what had happened in the Raven-Boy's past—as long as he was good now and treated his friend right. "Where are we going?" he asked.

Stevie Rae smiled. "Well, we don't actually know yet. Z wants us to think of somethin', so go down to the kitchen, K?" When Damien nodded, she hugged him before taking Rephiam's once again and setting off to find the missing pair of friends.

Rephiam smiled a little, remembering when how often Stevie Rae and Damien hugged made him uncomfortable. He's asked her about it, wondering if she had feelings for the boy. Stevie Rae had laughed outright, telling him that Damien was gay. Rephiam didn't quite understand, and so that left Stevie Rae to explain the concept of homosexuality to him. He was still getting used to modern terms. Sure, he'd heard people refer to Jack as Damien's boyfriend, but, back then, figured that it just meant he was a male friend.

Needless to say, Damien no longer made him jealous.

They also found the Twin's quickly. Erin and Shaunee had been entertaining themselves with a magazine, pointing out all the "yummy" guys, which confused Rephiam yet again. He was lead to believe fledgling vampyres did not drink blood, with the exception of those like Stevie Rae.

He'd have to ask her about that later.

"Erin, Shaunee!" Stevie Rae called out once they were close enough. The giggling girls stopped, looking up at they're visitors.

"What's up?" they both asked simultaneously.

"How do ya'll feel 'bout goin' out later?" Stevie Rae asked. That was all it took. They had been tired of staying cooped up there all day. She told them follow her to the kitchen, where Zoey had hopefully made a plan for the day.

Their circle of friends were ready, waiting for a destination. "Uh," Zoey said, looking around the room. "Anybody got a plan?"

"Shopping."

"Movies."

"Mall."

"Park."

"Beach!"

"And where, exactly, is the nearest beach, stupid?"

"...Road trip?"

Zoey sighed, then mumbled something that sounded like, "ohmygoddess." Standing, she said, "Can we just decide on one place? The park sounded nice, and there's one not to far from here." There was a collective agreement, and so it was decided on.

"Well? Let's go!"

Zoey couldn't help but watch Stevie Rae and Rephiam together carefully as they all walked to the park. It was still so strange seeing him as a human—never mind in love with her best friend. Don't get her wrong, she was glad he switched sides. But she never did really get the whole story from Stevie Rae, and she really wanted it.

The two of them walked in front of herself and Stark talking and laughing, as well as playfully bumping into each other. It was so _weird_.

"I know," Stark said in response to her thoughts. She glared at him.

"Not in any danger," she pointed out, pinching his arm. He grinned at her, and she really couldn't stay mad at him. "But it really is," she whispered so they wouldn't hear. "But I think I'm okay with it. Just look at them—they're obviously head over heels. And, if he makes Stevie Rae happy, I'm willing to forget all the bullpoopie he put us through before.

Meanwhile, the couple were in another confusing conversation.

"Let me get this right," Rephiam said. Stevie Rae nodded, waiting for him to continue. "So they," he continued, pointing to the Twins, "Do not drink human blood? Yet they find this _Ashton Kutcher_ 'yummy.' If not to eat him, why?"

Stevie Rae blushed, looking down at her feet. Aphrodite, ever the helpful one, piped up, "They don't want to _eat _him. They want to jump his fucking bones." Once again, the new mortal turned to his lover for an explanation.

"They, uh, want to have... intercourse with him." Rephiam's eyes widened and and he blushed, red staining his tan cheeks and murmuring a barely audible "_oh_."

"We don't want to have sex with him," Erin piped up from the head of their procession.

"We will. Someday," Shaunee finished, both of them breaking out into giggles.

Rephiam felt reasonably uncomfortable. After all, he and Stevie Rae haven't exactly discussed that matter yet, and while he knew some of the other couples living with them did _it_, the fact was, he wasn't sure he knew how to bring up the topic, never mind not even knowing if she wanted to...

He kept quite, putting the hand that was not holding Stevie Rae's into the pocket of his newly acquired jeans. They were uncomfortable, but, as his new friends told him, necessary.

The group soon made it to the park and set about placing down the blankets they had brought with them. Rephiam was about to go sit, but Stevie Rae tugged on his arm, nodding away from the group. "C'mon, let's go for a walk."

He nodded, following her into the darkness. They soon came upon the playground, and Stevie Rae smiled, started to jog and dragging him along.

"I haven't been to one of these since I was a kid!" she announced, releasing him to climb the rope ladder leading up toward a tower of sorts for children. Laughing, she waved at him before going down the slide.

He found himself waving back and smiling. Her exuberance and innocence amazed him at times, making him temporarily forget how powerful she truly was and that they were in the middle of an unofficial war. Stevie Rae ran back over to him, grabbing his hand and tugging him toward the swings. She directed him to sit down and he did so, watching her take the other one.

"Haven't you ever been to one of these before?" she asked. When Rephiam shook his head, he noticed her frown into the dark. "Right, you probably wouldn't. But still! You're supposed to go crazy and play around! Ya know, like I sorta did a few minutes ago," she added with a a giggle. "Do you know how to swing?" she asked.

"I have seen people do it," he confessed. "You just pump your legs?"

She nodded brightly. "Right!"

They both began a steady rhythm, soon getting very high up with Stevie Rae giggling all the while. "Let's jump off!" she suggested. "On 3! 1, 2...3!"

The two of them leaped. He landed steadily, but she was not so lucky. She landed awkwardly and ended up stumbling, almost hitting the ground if he hadn't caught her in time. Soon, they realized how close this proximity really made them, both of their faces glowing in the dim light.

Getting on her toes with a random burst of confidence, she pressed her lips to his, gripping the front of his shirt. He hesitated, but responded quickly, one hand going up to caress her cheek and the other resting on her waist. The need for air soon became great and they pulled away, grinning at each other like young lovers should.

Rephiam took her hand, leading her to a nearby bench before sitting down and pulling her into his lap, burying his face in her hair. "I keep thinking this isn't real," he said quietly, his voice a little muffled. But she head him.

"Think what isn't real?" she asked.

"This." He pulled away holding her chin so they were looking straight at each other. "You and me, together. Being human. Joining the good side... I'm afraid that this is all just an amazing dream and I'll wake soon. Then, I'll still be with my father and Neferet. Still trying to sway them not to hurt you without being obvious. And you... well, you would be hating me." He pulled away a little, letting his hand fall and he looked away from her, embarrassed.

"Hey," she said softly, using the same, comforting tone she used with Damien. "Look at me." He did, and she leaned her forehead against his. "This _is _real," she told him. "You're on the Light side and followin' Nyx. You can make your own choices now. You got freedom. And I love you."

That brightened his mood considerably. He gave her a sweet, chaste kiss. "Thank you. And I love you, too."

She wished this moment could go on forever, but her friends were probably worried and she was nervous about the nasty rumors that would spread if she stayed out, alone, in the dark with Rephiam too long. "We should be getting back," she announced. He nodded and, instead of letting her slide off him, she scooped her up bridal style and started carrying her back to the group. "Rephiam!" she exclaimed, shrieking with laughter. "Lemme down!" But she didn't really want that. He was nice and warm and she felt so small and safe.

"No," he said, smiling at her. "I'm still getting used to this. Getting used to being in love. Let me experiment, please." He kissed her forehead, right on her tattoo and she smiled, closing her eyes and snuggling into him.

She didn't care if they looked silly walking back to her friends. She didn't care that they were probably all in danger. She didn't care if being in love with him was wrong. Right now, it didn't matter.

She could definitely get used to being in love.

–

**A/N : Viola! I really loved writing this, and I hope everyone likes it.**

**Read and Review!**


	2. Sweets

**A/N : Many amazing people gave me positive reviews on this, so I figured I could just make this into a one-shot/drabble series, yeah? Sounds good to me!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own House Of Night. If I did, there would probably be no plot other than super fluff -_-**

–

Sweets:

"No."

"Oh, c'mon, Rephiam! How can you say no when you haven't even _tried _it yet?"

"I've seen the way you look when you eat it."

"I'm a vampyre. I don't eat people food. But this one of my favorites, and I won't give it up! Just one bite? Please?"

The ex-Raven Mocker sighed, giving the small, yet powerful red priestess a somewhat conflicted look. Yes, he loved her. Yes, he would probably do whatever she asked (Stark called him _whipped_, whatever that meant). Yes, the puppy-dog eyes she gave him were one of his many weaknesses when it came to her.

But there was no way he was eating that gooey mess. Stevie Rae already had a bit of it on her, and she wasn't even eating it!

She lifted the spoon filled with the cold, yet melting treat toward his face again. "One bite?" she tried, giving him a million dollar smile.

He pressed his lips together, shaking his head and probably looking like a pouting toddler who had to take his medicine. He didn't care, though. Much.

Stevie Rae's lower lips stuck out in an admittedly adorable way, but he held firm. The food just looked so... unappetizing. And unhealthy.

"It's just _ice cream_," she argued. "_I _like it. And so does everyone else." To prove her point, she stuck the spoon in her mouth, smiling at the sweet flavor, even closing her eyes. "See? It's great!" She licked her lips, giving him a toothy grin.

Rephiam leaned down on his elbow, resting his face in his palm. "If everyone else likes it, why don't you share it with _them_?" he asked.

Stevie Rae blushed, looking down at the bowl in front of her. "Well, um... 'Cause I thought it'd be... romantic."

He shook his head, blushing a little bit, too. Finally he leaned forward, taking the spoon and shoving some of the _ice cream _into his mouth. He could do it. Maybe it was a little _too _sweet, but that was okay.

Giggling, Stevie Rae pressed her lips to his for a kiss, deciding that, while ice cream was super delicious and she would _always _be in the mood for it, Rephiam's kisses were even sweeter.

–

**A/N: So... Yeah. Gonna keep these uber short, so I can update a lot.**

**have no idea if Stevie Rae actually eats or not T.T**

**R&R!**


	3. InLaws

**A/N : I just want to thank everyone who reviewed! They seriously make my day and inspire me to write more.**

** Anybody remember how in _Awakened_ Stevie Rae's mom promised Rephiam a big hug?**

**Disclaimer : I own nothing.**

–

In-Laws:

Stevie Rae sighed, stopping Rephiam in the middle of the sidewalk and standing in front of him in order to smooth out his shirt. He needed to look _perfect _for tonight.

"Okay," she said, taking his hand and pulling him the rest of the way down the street. "We're almost there. Mama's gonna love you, I know it," she assured, giving him a comforting squeeze.

As much as Stevie Rae said there would be no problems in this meeting, Rephiam couldn't help but worry. What if he or one of this brothers hurt her or someone she loved before? Certainly, the woman would hold a grudge. Who wouldn't?

Or, what if she just knew about his father? Of course Stevie Rae would have told her mother about that! What would she do? Shun him, as others have done? Or maybe, just maybe, Rephiam's lover had gotten her compassion from her parents.

He could hope, anyway.

Too soon, they arrived in front of a white picket fence that blocked off a tiny house that looked like it belonged in some sort of prairie movie. Stevie Rae smiled brilliantly, opening the fence and dragging her boyfriend up the walkway before excitedly pounding on the door.

It was the middle of the night. Would her mother be awake?

The door open to reveal a tired looking, middle-aged blonde woman. She blinked a few times before properly setting her gaze on the girl in front of her. "Stevie Rae?" she asked.

Said girl nodded, throwing her arms around the woman who Rephiam assumed to be her mother. By the time to two females parted, both had tears in their eyes.

"Mama, this is Rephiam," Stevie Rae introduced, slightly tugging on his arm to get him to step forward. He did, standing awkwardly before the woman.

"The same boy who was a bird and with that big ol' bad guy?"

She nodded.

"The one who you were so worried your friends would hate and that he would choose wrong?"

Again, Stevie Rae nodded, this time with a blush staining her cheek.

Rephiam stuck out a stiff arm, hand open to properly greet the woman. "H-Hello, Mrs. Johnson—"

Whatever he was prepared to say next was cut off as she swept him into a big hug. He could hear Stevie Rae giggle as the woman squeezed him tighter. "Thank you so much for saving my baby," she said, finally releasing him. Holding him by the shoulders, she added, "And, please, call me Mama."

He could just nod mutely as she led him and Stevie Rae into the house, babbling about the mess and how she would cook them both a proper meal. Looking to the side, he noticed how comfortable Stevie Rae seemed. And the smile hasn't left her face.

When she noticed Rephiam staring, she winked at him. "Told ya it wouldn't be a big deal," she claimed, interlocking her arm with his and rising on her toes to give him a kiss on the cheek while _Mama_ ran off to get some sort of photo album.

Rephiam nodded, then grimaced. "Right. Now, what about your father?"

Stevie Rae gave a nervous giggle, tucking a strand of curly blonde hair behind her ears. "_That _you might wanna prepare for."

He sighed, standing straight, ready for anything. For her, he would do _anything_.

Even face the in-laws.

–

**A/N : Yep, another super short one.**

**Review!**


	4. Sparkle

**A/N : You probably all hate me for taking forever updating these.**

**Disclaimer : I do not own HON. Obviously. Or _Twilight_.**

–

Sparkle:

Rephaim watched his lover pout angrily, eyes glued onto the T.V. screen. Throughout this whole (rather ridiculous) movie, she'd done nothing up complain about the actors and the story line.

"Oh, for the love of—Z, can you _believe _this?" she asked, whipping around to face her best friend. "He's sparklin', Z. _Sparkling_. How come, when I go out in the sun, I die. When _this _guy does, he turns into a disco ball." She grabbed a pillow, whipping it at the television set, not damaging it in the slightest.

"_I _can go out in the sun," Zoey replied from her spot encased in Stark's arms. He looked to be hating the movie as much as Stevie Rae.

The tiny blonde girl just crossed her arms, watching the movie as the male protagonist slowly leaned toward the whiny, plain female to kiss her. She probably went more wild than the supposed vampire did, and Rephaim wondered for the umpteenth time why they were even bothering to watch it.

Stevie Rae sighed, snuggling into Rephaim's side. "At least the romance is pretty good. And the werewolf's cute." He narrowed his eyes, only causing Stevie Rae to giggle. "What?"

He didn't say anything, and they settled back to keep watching the movie. However, he soon grew bored and set him gaze on the red vampyre next to him, watching every move she made intently. She entranced him.

During this, he noticed something important about her that he didn't realize before.

"Stevie Rae?"

"Yeah?"

"You lied earlier."

She sat up, looking confused. "What're ya talkin' about?" she asked.

"Your eyes," he explained. "They sparkle."

Stevie Rae laughed at him, leaning up to give him a lingering kiss. When they parted, he noticed that her blue irises held that gleam he so loved.

And she didn't even need the sun for it.

Just him.

–

**A/N : Is short and fluffy.**

**Review!**


	5. All Fun and Games

**A/N : This one is inspired by a comment my friend made when we were playing video games at her house one day.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

–

All Fun and Games:

"Barracuda!" Stevie Rae belted out, even though she wasn't at the microphone. No, Zoey was supposed to be singing, but with Stark playing guitar, she grew a little quiet and wouldn't full out scream the lyrics like Stevie Rae wanted her to do. After all, this was _her song_.

As the song grew to a close, the petite blonde leaned back in her chair, twirling her drumsticks between her finger and smiling widely. How she loved _Rock Band_.

Aphrodite had splurged a little, getting them a _Wii _system and games, including the one Stevie Rae had grown obsessed with. She could already play the drums on expert!

The sheet in the doorway ruffled, and she craned her neck to see Rephaim. She grinned at him and he gave her a little wave before she turned back toward the TV screen, noticing that Zoey had chosen another song.

"You are still playing this?" he asked her, sitting down on the couch behind her. She had been playing this crazily, she'd admit. Maybe she _was _neglecting Rephaim a little, but...

"Shoot!" she said. In her moment of thought, she'd missed a few notes. "Dang." She hurriedly tried to catch up with the rest of her "band," but she was already bringing their level down.

Eventually, the song ended and she spun to face her boyfriend. "I'm still playin'. You should play, too!" He grimaced. Last time he played this, Stevie Rae had gotten a little _too _into it and berated them when his less than dependable bass skills had gotten their virtual band booed off the stage.

"I'd rather not," he muttered, but the words were lost to his lover. She was already distracted by the colorful notes on the screen. He glowered.

Zoey and Stark must have noticed, because they gave each other a mutual look and gave Stevie Rae some excuse about needing to check in on Damian before retreating.

"Hey!" Stevie Rae called after them, pouting. "Yeah, right. Their probably in Z's room doing the hanky panky. Jerks."

Rephiams cheeks heated. He'd learned only a small amount of time ago what the _hanky panky_ referred to. "Perhaps they grew bored?" he offered.

She set her frown on him now. Rephaim stuck out a hand. "Come for a walk?"

"But... my solo..."

He dropped his hand, glaring at the plastic drum set. Tomorrow, he decided, he would come and destroy this contraption before Stevie Rae awoke. That would give her time to focus on a new obsession. Hopefully, it would be him.

Catching the look on Rephaim's face, she smiling apologetically. "Aw, I didn't hurt ya feelin's, did I?" she asked.

He scoffed. "Of course not."

Getting a coy look, she leaned forward, brushing her nose on the underside of his jaw. He tensed pleasurably. "I'm sorry, darlin'. I'll go with you."

Rephaim smiled. Finally! She would leave this idiotic game and—

"Right after my drum solo."

Groaning, the boy hit his forehead with his palm. _I shall destroy you, Wii_.

–

**A/N : I love my Wii. Everyone says that the PS3 is better, but I wouldn't give up my Wii for the world. I also love my Game Cube. And my old **_**Zelda **_**games.**

**The comment from my friend was about me getting too into Rockband. My boyfriend also ****happened to be in the room and mumbled something about "not getting laid in weeks" because of it. He's lucky I love him.**

**Reviews make me happy.**


	6. Save A Horse

**A/N: Oh, wow. I updated fast. After re-reading _Awakened_, I got this idea and it would totally not leave me alone. So here it is.**

**Disclaimer : I only own the cool posters that come inside of the book. Not the series itself.**

–

Save A Horse:

Zoey ran by Rephaim, seemingly in a hurry with a shopping bag in hand. She practically knocked him over on the way by, barley muttering a "Sorry" in her wake. What made the whole situation even more peculiar was the fact that she ran straight into Stevie Rae's room, where his Red One was surely just waking up. It was only sundown, after all.

He entered his and Stevie Rae's bedroom to find a predictably groggy blonde on the bed, rubbing her eyes sleepily. Zoey ignored him, shoving the bag into her friend's face excitedly, talking about a trip to the mall she had taken during the day.

"I saw this and my first thought was of you, I figured you'd like it." The Priestess had winked, and Stevie Rae peered into the bag.

All sleepiness vanished from his lover as she began giggling like mad. She pulled up out a black tank-top from the bag, leaning forward to hug Zoey at the same time. During this, Rephaim spied the white words printed on the material.

_"Save a horse, ride a cowboy!"_

He raised a brow, confused. Why would anyone believe an old-western character to be a better form of transportation than a horse was beyond him. Did these cowboys have unnatural, superhuman speed?

Briefly, he brought up a memory of Stevie Rae making him watch _Brokeback Mountain_. He frowned and shuddered when he remembered her swooning over the male characters, but tried to remember what he knew of cowboys. Which wasn't much.

He left the giggling girls, figuring he could ask someone else. Damien wasn't a good option. He cried every time he saw that movie. He wasn't left wondering for long before Aphrodite bumped into him.

Rephaim frowned, because this human girl wasn't necessarily his favorite person, but who else could he ask? Shaunee and Erin came up behind. At least he could get more than one opinion.

"I have a question," he stated. The three girls looked up at him in curiosity. Aphrodite gave him an expected sneer. "Why would a cowboy be a better way of getting to place to place than a horse?"

Blank expressions from everyone. "Is there supposed to be a punchline?" one of the twins asked. He shook his head.

"No. Stevie Rae had gotten a new shirt from Zoey that said '_save a horse, ride a cowboy_.' It did not make much sense to me."

There was silence until the started laughing. Hard. He felt his face flush red in embarrassment. Clutching her stomach, Aphrodite looked up at him and said, "Oh, Bird Boy, you sure are dense!" He scowled. He wasn't stupid; merely curious.

The twins were leaning on each other, tears leaking through their eyes. "We'll tell you what it means—lean in close."

–

Later that day, Rephaim was sitting at the kitchen with a face that probably looked like a giant question mark. If the Twins' explanation had been right... then...

Why on _earth_ would his lover want to do _that_ with some—some random cowboy! _They _hadn't even gotten that far in their relationship.

Was that the reason? Because he wasn't a _cowboy_?

_Well_, he thought to himself_, maybe I can fix that_...

–

It was already late into the night, and Stevie Rae had barely seen her boyfriend during the night. She was wearing her new shirt proudly, and was confused when she met up with Aphrodite and the Twins, who had burst out in simultaneous laughter before excusing themselves.

Never mind them. The Red Vampyre was on a mission to find her man. She missed him.

Maybe he would be in their room.

She entered the humble space to find it dark, like she usually kept it. However, when she saw something moving, she flicked on the light to find the person she had been looking for standing in the center of the room, looking a little uncomfortable.

But that wasn't the strange part.

He was dressed like a cowboy, straight out of a Western Film, decked out in a hat, boots, vest, et cetra.

She was confused before she looked down at her own attire, then back at him. _Ooh_.

Then, she broke out into a sudden grin. Whether he knew it or not, she always had found cowboys exceptionally yummy. This was like a fantasy come to life.

"Rephaim!" she called out, practically jumping into his arms and standing up on her toes to kiss him soundly on the lips. "Don't you look handsome."

He blushed. "I, um, saw your shirt, and..." he trailed off, probably being self conscious. She gave him an encouraging smile before kissing him, a little longer this time.

Trying to give him the best seductive smirk she could manage, she pulled him toward the bed by his vest while staring at him through her lashed.

"So? What do ya say? Wanna save a horse?" she asked suggestively. He froze for a moment before smiling back at her, nudging her onto the matress.

Stevie Rae'd have to ask Z to go shopping for her more often, she decided.

–

**A/N : I'm pretty sure this is the most suggestive one I've written so far.**

**I wanted a shirt like this before. But I was broke and my Mom thought it was inappropriate.**

**R&R!**


	7. Royalty

**A/N: For AshIggy, who wanted a new addition and confronted me about it. Got my inspirations back on!**

**Disclaimer : Still don't own it...**

–

Royalty:

_"Mommy, Mommy!" _a five-year-old Stevie Rae exclaimed from the television set. The girl on the blurry video ran to a younger version of Mrs. Johnson, tripping over her poofy pink dress. _"Look, Mommy! I'm a princess!" _To prove her point, the little, toe-headed girl adjusted a plastic crown on her head and waved a wand.

_"Of course you are, dear." _The past version of Mrs. Johnson bent to scoop up the girl.

Suddenly, the screen went black in front of Rephaim. He glanced irritably at the culprit, which proved to be none other than his lover, Stevie Rae herself. She looked like she had lunged for the remote, still laying sideways on the couch in her parents house with the remote control pointing toward the TV.

"What was that for?" he asked her, helping her up and off the floor.

Her face was red. "W-Who gave you these old movies, anyway?" she asked, crossing her arms and narrowing her eyes in the direction of the kitchen where her mother surely was.

"Your parents. You were quite adorable." Her face flushed more, and he grinned at her before pulling her back on the couch with him.

It was the middle of the night and Stevie Rae had been feeling homesick, so they decided to visit her family. While she caught up with her father, her mother had confronted Rephaim. She had taken a liking to the boy, and popped in one of Stevie Rae's childhood videos for him to watch.

Apparently, _she _hadn't found it as enjoyable as he had.

"Those are super embarrassing," she mumbled, dropping her face into her hands. Rephaim rolled his eyes.

"You were a child. You took no heed on what would later fluster you."

She peeked through two of her fingers at him as he wrapped his arm around her. "Two weeks ago, you'd've been asking me if I really came from a heritage of kings and queens."

He glowered at her for a moment, but suddenly perked up. Planting a loving kiss on her cheek, he said, "It does not matter if you do not have a crown, you'll always be my princess."

Still flushed, she gave him a grin and wrapped her arms around him before pecking him lightly on the lips. "Just so long as you are my prince."

–

**A/N : Short, sweet, and fluffy. Like my cat.**

**R&R!**


	8. Habits

**A/N : It's late and I have school tomorrow. But. I'm not tired. So...**

**Disclaimer : I own nothing.**

–

Habits:

Life with Stevie Rae proved to be interesting.

The Red Vampyre had many quirks and eccentricities. Some, Rephaim imagined, she didn't even know about.

For example, right before she'd wake up at night, she'd murmur something unintelligible under her breath and reach for his hand.

And, whenever they kissed, she always pulled back with a slow smile like _she _was the lucky one, which was preposterous.

Or, after they were, for a lack of a better word, _intimate_, she'd hum Martina McBride songs under her breath with a glazed look in her eyes.

But it wasn't only things that involved him that he noticed. She had tiny little habits, like biting the inside of her teeth or avoiding the meat section at the grocery store. For some reason, every little tidbit of information her learned about her intrigued him.

–

Rephaim was quite the character.

The ex-Raven Mocker had come into the humanized world with no experience and no idea what he was getting into. But, in their time together, Stevie Rae'd noticed little things about him that just _proved _how human he was.

Like, when he thought she was sleeping after he took the form of a boy again, he'd go to the mirror she had on her wall and touch his nose and mouth, as if he couldn't believe they were there.

Or, right before he kissed her, he'd check himself to make sure that he was being gentle enough, like she'd break with the tiniest amount of pressure.

And then there was her favorite. Whenever they got hot and bothered, his nose would scrunch up and he'd hiss, a trait that probably stayed with him since he was part bird.

It was all so utterly _normal_, that she couldn't help loving the little quirks. She liked even the things people would find ignoring, like how he sometimes snored or he had to be constantly touching her. She was sure no one else noted them, but she stored everything to the back of her mind, not willing to let it pass by.

Maybe it was obsessive or silly, but she enjoyed it. She enjoyed _him_.

Love had made them notice little things. And, as time wore on, she was sure she'd learn even more.


	9. Fever

**A/N : Yeah. No inner musings today...**

**Disclaimer : I have fourteen dollars, lip stick, a half-eaten Hershey bar, and some yarn in my purse. Not the House of Night Series.**

–

Fever:

"Ahh-Ahh-_AHCHOO~" _Rephaim's head jerked and he hit the back of his skull against the headboard. Laying back down and frowning, he figured this was one human trait he could have lived without.

He had never gotten sick as a Raven Mocker. And, while he had never seen the Vampyres sick, he figured that it was a normal fit to happen, and that it would pass.

Eventually.

Sniffling, he reached to his right to the almost-empty tissue box. He blew his nose and threw the used tissue somewhere in the room, not caring where it landed.

He heard someone _tsk_ under their breath. "I know you're sick and everything, but that's nasty." The boy looked up to see Stevie Rae standing in the doorway, holding a tray which seemed to hold tea, soup, and medicine. He crinkled his nose. He knew from experience that the antidotes were disgusting.

The tiny blonde sighed, walking toward the bed and unscrewing the cap of the gooey red substance. "I know ya don't like it, but it'll help ya get better. Okay?"

Rephaim assumed he still didn't look impressed because she sighed again, leaning forward and touching the back of her hand to his forehead. "You poor thing. You're burnin' up."

He smiled the tiniest bit because this was one good thing about being ill—Stevie Rae was constantly there with him. And while he didn't like to worry her, it was nice to have her care for him

"Now say _ah_~" He grimaced and screwed his eyes shut, turning away from the medicine. "Oh, c'mon! Don't be a baby." Rephaim could tell from her tone that she was pouting, and he steeled his resolve.

"No. I can get well by myself. I do not require the assistance of that _poison _you think will help me."

Stevie Rae barely stomped the urge to smile. Rephaim was stubborn to a fault, sometimes. Feigning sadness, she exhaled, turning her face away from him and fingering the rim of the bottle. "Well," she said exasperatedly, "I suppose you're right. I just thought you might wanna speed up the process, 'cause we can't kiss or nothing until you're better..."

She bit her tongue when Rephaim's eyes widened. Obviously, he hadn't thought of that yet. And he'd forgotten the fact that she _couldn't _get sick. Grumbling something under his breath, he opened his mouth halfway murmuring, "_Fine_."

The Red Vampyre giggled, feeding him the medicine and smirking when he made a face. Leaning forward, she pecked him on the lips, and immediately pulled back, tongue sticking out of her mouth and eyes screwed shut.

"Aw, ew, you were right. That stuff _is_ gross."

–

**A/N: Because I was sick today, and medicine sucks, man.**

**Review!**


	10. Melody

**A/N : I have so. Much. Freakin' homework. But I wanna do this instead.**

**Disclaimer : Lemme check... nope, still don't own HoN.**

–

Melody:

Stevie Rae had many, many charismatic traits. Her addictive personality, her honest attitude, her carefree sort of humor... and, Goddess, don't get Rephaim started on her _physical _attributes! But, as he supposes, something _had _to be wrong with his Red Vampyre.

They were in Zoey's car, it was the middle of the night and they had decided to drive to somewhere or another. Well, Stevie Rae was driving, as he didn't have a license of sorts. At one point, she had decided to turn on the radio.

Let it be known that Rephaim could go hours upon hours just listening to his lover's voice and having her whisper sweet nothings in his ear, the Priestess could not hold a tune if her life depended on it.

As she sang some country song (Rephaim had found he did _not _like her music genre in the first place) he resisted childishly covering his ears. What else could he do, though?

He doubted asking her to stop would end well. She'd most likely be embarrassed or angry with him. Rephaim respected her too much to insult her, anyway.

The answer came to him as they passed a movie theater, and remembered what had happened in one of the cheesy, romantic comedies he had sat through.

The car slowed to a stop at a red light, and Rephaim took his chance by grabbing her shoulder and pulling her towards him as he crushed his mouth to hers. Albeit harsh, it had the desired effect and she silenced, kissing him back.

Car horns blaring at them from angry drivers behind their own vehicle snapped them out of their embrace as Stevie Rae realized the light had turned green.

It was a few minutes before either of them spoke up. "Ya know," Stevie Rae finally said, "If ya wanted me to shut up so badly, ya coulda' just asked."

He grinned guilty, and she laughed. Smiling to herself, she leaned forward to turn down the radio and started humming to it instead,

Mumbling his thanks, he brushed the inside of her arms, where she was slightly ticklish, and she giggled.

Rephaim decided that, while he could live without her singing, her laugh was the sweetest melody he had ever heard.

–

**A/N : I'm starting to think these are getting shorter. If that's possible.**

**Review!**


	11. What the Heart Wants

**A/N : Yeah... NOTE: This one probably takes place, like, right after they got together, give a month or more, maybe.**

**Disclaimer : Not mine, man.**

–

What the Heart Wants:

Perhaps it went without saying, but Stevie Rae Johnson was one of the biggest hopeless romantics to ever walk the planet. Ever since she could remember, she'd loved stories of beautiful girls in extravagant dresses being swept off their dainty, prefect feet by the handsome, strong, and courageous Prince Charming.

As she got older, it seemed to only get worse. She found herself many a night huddled up under blankets in the dark with only the glow of the television and a bowl of popcorn to keep her company. She would gush at cheesy lines and swoon at every first kiss.

When she got Marked, it hadn't changed, either. In fact, it brought her out of her shell and she made some guy friends (the first being Damian—that had squashed her hopes considerably, but she'd gotten over it). She'd tried dating, though no guy had really caught her eye in that mind-blowing, forever kind of way.

Death for her was more like a dramatic speed bump in her romantic life. At first, cuddling with a guy under the stars had been the farthest thing from her mind. As time went on, however, she'd gotten herself together and had even had a semi-serious boyfriend, Dallas.

It was during that where the other aspects of romance came into color for her. She wasn't ignorant—she knew the proper steps of dating. Even if Dallas had ended up being a jerk.

She didn't blame him, of course. Rephaim had walked in on the worst possible moment, after all, and she was happy for it now. Stevie Rae didn't want her first to be with a guy who left her without getting his facts straight first. But it _had _been Dallas who opened her eyes to the more risque parts of dating.

What seemed like _forever _after Dallas, it had been—and still was—Rephaim. Her forever. Her soul-mate.

It had been hell at first, with his daddy trying to kill them all and him not wanting to betray his only family. But he had made the right decision, and now they were both happy and head-over-heels in love.

...As much as Stevie Rae loved Rephaim with all her heart and wouldn't _ever _give him up for the world, he had his own little quirks and remarks about him that drove her bat-shit _crazy_.

It wasn't necessarily _his _fault, but it still made her want to pull out her hair sometimes!

When Rephaim had first become human, he had no problem with kissing her at all. He did it right in front of her friends and Nix herself! And he was surprisingly good at it, considering that he had just gotten his mouth.

But other physical things...

He held her and hugged her and was always attending to her, whether it be tucking a strand of hair behind her ear or caressing her back with his hand, but it was things that were more intimate in which he had no idea what he was doing.

The first time they'd gotten hot and bothered kissing, she'd asked him to kiss her neck and he'd looked at her like she was insane, reminding her timidly that _she _was the Vampyre in the relationship, not him.

And it wasn't like he was lacking those attributes in his now-human body—she'd _seen _reactions whenever she bit him, caused by her arousal-inducing venom.

Rephaim was _such _a gentleman. And it made her crazy on end.

Yesterday, she'd vented to Zoey about it for what was probably _hours_, but her best friend and smiled comfortingly as Stevie Rae blushed and promised that she'd have Stark talk to Rephaim.

Apparently, he had. And now she was sure Rephaim was hiding from her.

But... But she would find him! She was a teenage girl, dang it, and she had needs! S-So he'd just have to take her like a man and get used to... to i-it!

So she trudged down the hallway, looking in every door to find him. She'd literally seen every one _but _him, and when she heard the shower running, she knew it would be her boyfriend inside.

The door was slightly open and, licking her suddenly dry lips, she nudged it even further with shaking hands.

And there he was.

Rephaim.

Taking a decidedly cold shower.

_Naked_.

Face hotter than the sun, she slammed the door shut, most likely giving away her position. Not caring, she bolted down the hall, pushing people out of the way who questioned her. She ignored them.

When Stevie Rae got to the safety of her room, and launched herself into her bed, tunneling under the covers like a scared child.

"W-Well," she said to herself, voice cracking, "Maybe n-next time..."

–

**A/N: Oh, Stevie Rae~ If _I _saw a naked Rephaim, I'd join him... -shot-**

**R&R!**


	12. Soar

**A/N: HAPPY SUMMER EVERYONE. **

**Disclaimer: I only own the time and the creativity to be making these one-shots.**

–

Soar:

"Hey, Rephaim?"

Said boy looked down to his chest, where his lover had her chin propped up on his ribs, staring at him with bright eyes and a mess of girls about her face. As always, he was awed by this creature, how she came to love him against all odds. How she picked _him _over anyone else.

Her lips pouted. "Rephaim, are you listenin' to me?"

"Yes, Stevie Rae?" he smiled at her, and the frown immediately left her features as the corners of her mouth lifted up in return.

"What's it like to fly?" she asked, the dazzling grin still in place.

Rephaim lifted a brow at her in a silent question. Why did she want to know that? She didn't say anything, only kept staring at him in mild curiosity. "Haven't you ever been on a place before?" he asked.

Stevie Rae shrugged. "Sure, but I bet actually flyin' with wings is different. Right?"

He nodded, and she blinked at him, never once looking away from his face. A blush rose to his cheeks. "Wh-What?"

"You never answered my question."

He sighed, leaning back so that his head could rest on the carpet. They were currently laying on the ground, for whatever reason. It had been Stevie Rae's idea. As much as he loved her, she sure was _strange_, and it was only proved by her questions now.

"It... It's exhilarating, I guess," he finally answered. "You have so much freedom, and you just feel like you could take over the world if you wanted to. It's just... nice," he finished lamely. He hoped his short explanation would suffice with his eccentric girlfriend.

He looked at her once again, and she seemed lost in thought. Finally, she nodded. "I get it," she said, a loving smile playing on her lips. "Maybe I have flown before."

Rephaim sat up in confusion, causing Stevie Rae to shift until her face was buried in the crook of his neck. "What do you mean?" he asked her.

Her breath tickled his neck as she laughed lightly. "Well, I feel like that all the time when I'm with you. So, is bein' in love like flying?"

He couldn't help but chuckle and wrapping his arms around her small frame. "That's exactly what it's like."

–

**A/N : I love how cheesy I can get with these.**

**R&R!**


	13. Eyelashes

**A/N : TOTALLY based off a true event, man. Because I thought it was funny and cheesy enough for you people.**

**Disclaimer : Yeah... nope.**

–

Eyelashes:

"Stevie Rae," Rephaim drawled slowly, staring at his tiny, blonde lover, "What are you _doing_?"

Said girl pouted, grabbing onto his shoulders so that he would stay still. "I just wanna try something!" she whined.

"No," he said indignantly. "No way."

"Please, Rephaim? Pretty please?"

"No!" Once again, he tried to back away from his stubborn girlfriend, who only followed him.

She raised the cursed object in her hand. "C'mon, it's not gonna hurt ya," she prodded, bringing it closer to him.

"Stevie Rae," he said firmly. "I am a _man_. Why on _earth _would I let you put mascara on me?" he finally asked exasperatingly.

Once again, her lower lip stuck out in a pout. "But, Rephaim, your eyelashes are so long and _pretty_. I just wanna see what they'd look like even longer and prettier!"

He sighed, grabbing her wrist to stop its ascent. "No."

"Please?" she asked once again. Her stuck out lip quivered, and her could _swear _her eyes were watering up. "Pretty please with a cherry on top?"

The ex-Raven Mocker groaned, knowing he was fighting a losing battle. Resigned, he sat on their bed and exhaled heavily, closing his eyes. "Fine," he gave up. "Do as you wish."

–

When he opened his eyes to look in the mirror, he found this his _oh, so charming _love had given him a complete make-over. Along with mascara, purple eye shadow coated his lids, and eyeliner made his eyes girlishly bright. She even added lip gloss.

Blushing, he glared at his madly giggling girlfriend. "You know, I am going to get you back for this," he stated.

She just laughed again, leaning forward to brush her lips against his red cheek. He calmed a bit, until she added, "Bring it on, princess."

He sighed, and she began laughing all over again.

–

**A/N : Rephaim would look so pretty with a make-over, eh?**

**R&R!**


End file.
